The invention relates to a ski boot in the form of an overlap construction, comprising a boot body, respectively a shell or the like and a collar fitted to the shell pivotally in the direction of travel and which is open in front and preferably closable by at least one clasp.
Rear entry boots are provided with a collar adapted to fold rearwardly and offer the advantage that the skier can easily step into the ski boot. In the aforesaid ski boot, this advantageous entry convenience is offset by defects in comfortable fit. Wall clasp boots are so shaped and designed that the forward leaning posture is fixed to a greater or lesser extent and a comfortable fit is attainable. However, with such a ski boot there are difficulties with stepping into the boot, particularly if the foot instep is high.